


Wrong way to use the Purification Machine

by Kakashisith



Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Necromongers, Rough Sex, Written while listening to Crematoria, captive Riddick, purification machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Kind of request, or so. Purification machine, and how not to use it. But things get dirty anyway...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick is captured and hold in Necropolis, in cell. He`s waiting for death or whatever is about to come. But then there is Vaako, who gives him an offer he cannot refuse...

Riddick was pacing back and forth in his dark cell.  
If only he could get out from there....These fucking Necromongers!  
Surrounded by four dark walls, there was nothing else to do but stare at them. This was the most secure jail in Necromonger`s Threshold.  
Walls made of stainless steel move in in a circle 2 meters deep in all directions, then reinforced concrete 500 feet in all direction, armed guards watch 24/7, armed with laser, tear grenades, heavy sword, spears, bullet and laser proof shirt, pants, shoes and a helmet that also blocks of hypnosis.  
Riddick could hear distant cries somewhere. He was sure, that someone was purified. It had to be really painful, according to the screaming.  
He wondered in his mind, if Kyra had to go through this pain. The second question was, when will his time be. And the third question- how to avoid the Purification Machine?  
Riddick heard screams from other cells and they paralyzed him from even pushing on the door. He carelessly dragged his feet across the floor, the baggy t-shirt pierced with holes, stained with blood hung from his muscular figure.  
*How much longer?* he thought. Riddick wasn`t nervous, he was patiently waiting for any chance to escape.  
From the distance, Riddick could hear footsteps. The screaming continued still.  
Riddick crossed his arms, waiting, waiting...  
The steps came closer. Riddick stood in the corner, ready to attack or escape. Kyra was dead, so now he had to save his own life.  
"I wanna see the Furyan," came a voice.  
"Yes, sir!"  
It was now or never for Riddick, so the same second the cell door opened, he attacked like a wild animal. Attacking was what what Riddick liked best.  
He had brought down 2 fully armored Necromongers day before, so this was nothing new to Riddick. He crouched down and wanted to evade, but the tall, armored man pinned him quickly against the wall.  
"Close the door,"he ordered.  
Riddick gritted his teeth and put up a fight to break free, he almost succeeded.  
"Wait!" came the surprising sound from the armored man. "Listen to me!"  
Riddick stopped instantly.  
"What do you want, Necromonger?" he snarled. "You came here to kill me?"  
The man took off his helmet. His face was very white, the color of a moonbeam, or an ivory carving. A snowy face, very beautiful, yet masculine. His hair was in long braids, pushed back.  
His eyes reminded Riddick of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned everything to the ground. They were intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within his soul.  
"My name is Vaako."  
Riddick said nothing. There was more to come.  
The Necromonger made a pause, then continued. "You are aware, that you will be purified?"  
Riddick nodded, arms crossed.  
"But I can save you from that."  
Riddick`s eyes widened, but he said nothing. A Necromonger wanted to save him from being purified? Ridiculos!  
Riddick tried to focus on his breathing, but the anxiety bubbles inside his rib cage, he felt sick to his stomach.  
"What do you want?"  
A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest he tapped his foot furiously and the Necromonger stepped back, against the door.  
Then Vaako sighed. The Furyan was stubborn and... dangerous, even when captivated.  
"I have an offer to make."  
Riddick groaned like a wild animal.  
"Yeah...?"Riddick stepped closer, arms turned into tight fists.  
"I'm not quite sure in what I believe..." whispered the Necromonger, looking at the floor. "My wife promises me the world, a whole life...but you... I need you!"  
Vaako grabbed Riddick`s hand, while pushing the door open.  
Riddick was confused and stopped him. "What is your offer? You said, it would save me from purification..."  
Vaako`s voice was next to his ear, breath tickling Riddick`s neck. "It's time to enjoy our sins... From out of the shadow into the light..."  
Vaako`s hand closed around Riddick`s wrist, he guided the Furyan through the crowd.  
"I guide you to a place on Threshold, where you have never been before..."  
The entrance hall was roomy, airy and eerie. An uneasy breeze blew down the corridor and grasped Riddick with it chilly touch. Its fingers circled around his body, tenderly fondling every inch of him, pulling his shoulder’s tight together as he huddled into himself for warmth. The furthest door from him had been left ajar, allowing a glorious amber glow to meander like a narrow stream across the hall. His mind told him not to move, but his body dragged him to the light like a moth to a flame.  
"I stimulate and activate your brain..."continued Vaako behind him, cold hands on his wrists, "Adrenaline is floating through your veins. Do you want to be free?"  
Riddick nodded.  
"Then do, as I say..." Vaako`s grip on Riddick`s wrists tightened. The Furyan bit his lip.  
The door to the purification room was opened harshly, both men stepped inside.  
"Release yourself and follow me..." Vaako offered his hand.  
Hesitantly, Riddick took his hand and followed the Necromonger. A man with eyes similar to Riddick, stood in the middle of the room, waiting.  
Vaako turned his icy gaze to the Purifier. "Leave. But give the knives to me!"  
"But my Lord...?"  
"Go..."  
Confusion visible in his face, the Purifier left the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Now, my beautiful breeder..." Vaako`s hand was on Riddick`s shoulder. "should we continue the Conversion? " He held up the 2 knives in his left hand.  
Then, the Necromonger started to laugh. Riddick was confused.  
"6 centuries ago the first Furian entered the Basilica." Vaako stood calmly now, looking at Riddick`s reaction. "Now it's your turn to feel that pain..."  
With a quick move, he scratched Riddick`s exposed neck with the sharp blade. It was unexpected, Riddick almost lost his balance.  
"Don`t worry," Vaako got a firm hold of his shoulder,"as I said, I have an offer. I am not letting you become a Quasi-Dead."  
Riddick touched his back, the fingers were covered with blood.  
Vaako cocked his head. "Gotta leave the mark though." he explained."Darkness, the world of demons. Look aroud you, they're everywhere!"  
Riddick felt something evil around him, but couldn`t see anything.  
Vaako used the moment and pressed his cold lips against Riddick`s mouth. "This is...my offer."  
Riddick was confused for a moment, but then again, there was nothing to lose. Without further thinking, he kissed back.  
"Feel the fire...?"  
"But...why?"  
Vaako laughed, amusement in his voice. "I want you to be my Consort. "he moved around the confused Furyan. "This means, we`re gonna share everything."  
"Everything?"  
Instead of answering, Vaako got rid of his heavy Necromonger armor, standing in leather pants and boots.  
Riddick`s eyebrows furrowed. Doesn the Necromonger really want to do THIS there, in that particular room?  
*Really?* he thought mentally.  
As weird as it was, but it seemed, that Vaako was able to read his mind. Or he`d guessed, what was on Riddick`s mind. He simply nodded.  
"Does it confuse you, breeder?"  
Riddick didn`t respond.  
Vaako stepped right in front of him, so he could even smell the Furyan. "Come on,"he smiled, "talk to me. Do something, dammit!"  
In responce, Riddick slammed the Necromonger hard against the wall, claiming his lips, almost biting. Vaako didn`t pull back, he wrapped his arms around Riddick`s neck and buttocks, pressing himself closer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you mocking me?" growled Riddick dangerously.  
Vaako didn`t let him go and shook his head.  
"No."  
Riddick relaxed, somehow. It was against all his instincts, but he let the Necromonger touch him.  
"Vaako?"For the first time since they'd begun, Riddick sounded fully aware.  
When Riddick called for him again, in the same coherent voice, Vaako felt compelled to answer.  
"I...want you to be the Lord Marshal, instead of me!" he bursted out. It was all he could manage.  
"Me?" the Furyan seemed confused."Can Necromongers have 2 Lord Marshals?"  
"Yes..."came the small voice.  
Then, Vaako got himself together. "Yes,"he repeated.  
Around him and Riddick, fog was beginning to rise. The temperature had dropped a bit.  
*WHAT HAVE YOU BROUGHT US?*  
Riddick looked around, alert. "What`s this?"  
"A magnetic field, that should seize you,"Vaako circled around the Furyan,"If I would turn it on..."  
*ASPIRAT PRIMO FORTUNA LABORI, ME DUCE TUTUS ERIS,*  
Weird metallic chests appeared with more weirder sounds. It was like a half-moan, half scream.  
*AD MAIOREM DEI GLORIAM...AD INFINITUM!*  
"Don`t worry," Vaako pushed Riddick back, so he had to sit on to one of those metallic things.  
"There is no future until we settle our past..."Riddick had heard it before, now he remembered, from where. When Zhylaw tried to purify him first time at the same place and the same room almost exploded. He felt kinda anxious.  
*FURYAN SURVIVOR!*  
"Turn it off, can you?"  
Oh, the silence! The silence was a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare.  
Riddick looked up at Vaako at last into his eyes. "Ask it. Just once."  
His eyes dropped, he bit his lips until they bled and Riddick felt him begin to quiver. "Forgive me."  
The Furyan put one hand to his face, then the other, and held him, forced him to look at his silvery eyes. "I forgive you."  
Vaako kissed him deeply and moved between his legs. "However, I am not exactly myself... Shall we proceed?"  
Riddick moved forward, wrapped his legs around Vaako and pressed himself to his back.  
Vaako tried half-heartedly to push him away. "Riddick, this isn't a good idea, I think I should ..."  
Riddick slid his hands under Vaako`s arms and took his throbbing penis in both hands. Whatever he'd been thinking of saying ended in a whuff of breath drawn in through suddenly clamped teeth.  
"Come on,"Riddick urged, "you can do it. Just relax..."  
With his stomach and chest pressed to Vaako`s back, Riddick`s face was resting on his shoulder, his legs wrapped over his, Riddick gently stroked the length of Vaako`s cock, one hand holding it at the root, the other moving up and down its hot length. The Necromonger`s teeth began to chatter and he moaned, pushing his hips forward, helpless in Riddick`s grasp.  
"Stop...."  
Riddick worked Vaako harder and faster, stroking the skin back from the tip of the penis, running a finger of the top, exploring him as he thrust into the Furyan`s hand. It didn't take long, as fired up as Vaako was; within minutes he spasmed back against Riddick and came, filling his hands with hot white fluid.  
"Told you, you can do it..."  
"I want more," Vaako snarled and tried to pull Riddick beneath him. Riddick wasn`t going to give us easily. Riddick pushed him off for a moment, to control his own primal needs, that had begun to waken.  
The machine, with metallic caskets, wasn`t very comfortable.   
"Riddick?" Vaako whispered, suddenly erect again and looking at him with more interest by the moment.  
The Furyan leaned down, one hand cupping his face, breathing into his mouth,"Top or bottom, pretty boy?"  
The smile that lit Vaako`s face could have powered half of Crematoria. As he surged up, trying to kiss Riddick, his hands were caught and the Furyan pushed him down again.  
"Fine then. I`ll do it my way..."  
Hastily, Riddick threw away all his remaining clothes. Finally, naked, he stood over Vaako and let his eyes over his well-built body . He was exquisite. And he was Riddick`s.  
Slowly, slowly, Riddick begun to play. Starting at the arch of one foot and then the other, his long fingers drew an unhurried dance up the line of muscles and veins and bone, his mouth following, gently tasting, sharply nipping at the Necromonger`s white skin, leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks that had him shivering. By the time Riddick reached the curve of thigh and hip, Vaako`s breathing was ragged. His eyes were black with anticipation.  
Vaako was making small noises of pleasure, that seemed to go straight to Riddick`s groin.  
But he wasn't ready to let Vaako fall into ecstasy just yet. Riddick wanted to be in him. To claim and to be claimed...  
He whispered into Vaako`s ear, "Are you ready for me, my beautiful Necromonger? I`m going to break you, to mark you..."  
Another groan but Riddick took that as a yes.  
Riddick`s fingers were already slick with his essence, so he could use it as lube, so he thought.   
He was trying to make Vaako to relax, so he could easily accept the pain, that was about to come. And under it all, Riddick could hear the faintest whisper of "please, please, please..."  
Riddick couldn't wait another moment. Pushing Vaako`s pale legs upward, his own fingers busy with skin and rapture he found Vaako`s entrance, slick and hot and waiting for him. And then Riddick was the one soaring on desire. As if he was made for him and Vaako for Riddick.   
Arching up, Vaako came with a shout, his breath mixing with Riddick and the warm wetness spread across their bellies and Riddick could smell his pleasure. He wanted to eat Vaako alive. And then Riddick had no air at all. There was the mindless sensation of drowning in desire as climax fired his blood and everything exploded into white ecstasy.. "  
Riddick must have blanked out for a moment. He was still half-drunk with pleasure when he felt Vaako`s mouth on his. It was a tentative kiss, almost shy, a sweet, sharing of himself.  
Finally Vaako asked, "Is that how it's going to be?"  
Riddick stood up, limping slightly and started to gather his clothes. "I guess that was my mistake. What was yours?"  
Vaako smiled. "I should`ve killed my Dame, not let her guards put you into that dirty cell."  
Riddick was kneeling on the floor, looking around, panting. "I guess, this particular Purifier is ruined forever," he added with a grin on his face.  
"We`ve wrecked the whole room,"added Vaako in surprise. The floor was broken, one of the caskets covered with Vaako`s life essence, clothes everywhere...  
Another brilliant smile from Riddick, and dropping the clothes in his hands onto the floor, he grabbed Vaako`s shoulders with an undeniable, inescapable grip. Vaako couldn't move even if he wanted to -which he did not.


End file.
